


What Are You

by RhianthiAlritak



Series: Uncalled for Crossovers [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Character, Crossover, Gen, It starts as it will end with a garden, entirely self indulgent, there is absolutely 0 reason for these two to ever meet and yet here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianthiAlritak/pseuds/RhianthiAlritak
Summary: There is a man in his garden, there should not be a man in his garden.





	What Are You

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no excuse for this. There'll be more in this bizarre little crossover eventually.

There is a man standing in his garden. There should not be a man standing in his garden. There especially should not be a man, dressed in all black with sharp yellow eyes, who he has never met standing in his garden.

His hand moves, instinctively, towards his saber, only to realise he's not wearing it. He hisses, audibly, focuses hard enough to draw some lightning to his hand and the man looks up. He scans him up and down, then frowns.

"Right then, where am I?"

He has an accent, most people have accents whether they know it or not, that sounds vaguely imperial (there's a variety of imperial accents), but something about it seems slightly off. Everything about the man standing in the garden seems slightly off. Starting with the fact that he should not be in the garden.

He looks human, certainly. But something about that feels off too, like its wrong almost entirely. Like he's something else stuffed into a human shell and just tearing ever so slightly at the seams.

"Hello? I asked a question?"

"You're in my garden." Joyshum says. His tongue feels heavy, the way it does when he needs to speak but can't quite convince his brain of that fact. "You don't belong here," he adds.

The man just shrugs. "Probably."

Joyshum steps closer, studying the intruder. He looks less human up close. His spine seems too long, he's standing at an angle that shouldn't be humanly possible, he seems to be lacking hips entirely. It's probably not polite to ask, but Joyshum does anyway. "What exactly are you?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."


End file.
